1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable structures. More particularly, it concerns a system and method for an apparatus that is that is easy to move and transport as a cart, easy to selectively assemble as either a free-standing elevated platform or as a supported elevated platform for use with an upright, and adjustable to different heights.
2. Description of Related Art
Elevated stands have been in use for several years by hunters, photographers, and nature lovers as a way to observe wildlife with minimal intrusion into the environment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,008, 5,105,908, 5,590,738, 5,064,020, 5,295,555, 5,564,523, and 6,347,684 all describe devices or systems that enable a person to observe from a some distance above the ground. However, these and other prior art systems have significant disadvantages with regards to safety, complexity, accessibility, and adaptability.
In some situations, it is advantageous for the observer to take advantage of existing uprights, such as trees or poles, to provide support or concealment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,008, 5,590,738, 5,105,908, and 5,064,020 all describe elevated stands designed for use with a tree, utility pole, or other upright. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,196 generally discloses a portable deer cart and tree stand, in which the tree stand can be used to sit in an elevated position abutting a tree or pole and can further be transformed into a deer cart for a person to pull. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,008 generally describes a convertible tree stand in which the user can use the stand to climb a tree to a desired location, and the stand is transformable into a cart for carrying equipment and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,909 generally describes a ladder treestand and trailer rit in which a user climbs a ladder to sit in a platform in a tree, and the assembly can be configured for transportation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,020 generally describes a device for hunting large and small game in which a user climbs a ladder to sit on a platform in a tree, and the assembly is convertible into a transportation configuration. Elevated platforms similar to these inventions all have limitations and shortcomings. A limitation is the need for a tree or pole. The '008 and '196 patents further do not provide safe means to ascend from the ground to the platform. It can be hazardous to climb up a tree using pegs or spikes driven into the tree, because a boot that is slick from mud or rain might slide off the end of the peg, resulting in a fall from some height, possibly resulting in an injured person in a remote area. The seating arrangement for these and similar patents is also undesirable. People who are nervous about heights may not enjoy sitting on a platform that has minimal space. The seat is also very close to the tree and cannot rotate. This is disadvantageous in hunting situations. If a deer approaches the tree from behind, the hunter might not realize the deer is there, may spook the deer while moving into a better position, is forced to rotate about the torso if aiming a gun at the deer, and might not be able to shoot at the deer if the deer is approaching from an angle such that the tree interferes with the hunter's shooting position. Climbing stands similar to the climbing stand described in the '008 patent are limited in use due to the reliance on a straight, tall tree having a diameter within a specific range, and generally free of branches, and would not work well with trees that are short, have branches low to the ground, are bent, or have a diameter that is too small or too large for the climbing stand. It is therefore desirable to provide an elevated platform that does not require a straight tree or pole or other upright, or a tree absent branches below the desired elevated platform height. The elevated platforms described in the '908 and '020 patents disclose a ladder, which might provide some safety over pegs in the tree. However, these inventions and other similar inventions are still limited to use with a tree, and the seating arrangement is similar to the seating arrangement for the climbing tree stands.
In some situations, it is advantageous for the observer to utilize a free-standing elevated platform. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,347,684, 5,564,523, 5,295,555, and 5,327,993 all describe elevated stands designed for use as free-standing units. The '993 patent generally describes a deer stand apparatus having an elevated platform and a support structure, and adapted for disassembly for transporting or storing. The '684 patent generally describes a mobile hunter's stand having a wheeled mobile carriage and a platform assembly that is erected by pushing on the tongue of the wheeled mobile carriage. The '523 patent generally describes a portable deer stand having a trailer, base and stand structure. The '555 patent generally describes a hydraulic deer stand having a wheeled trailer chassis and a platform erected using hydraulic pressure. All of these inventions and other similar inventions are limited to use in open areas and cannot be used with a tree or other upright. The hunter ascends to the platform on a ladder more similar to pegs than a ladder, and inherently susceptible to having a foot slip. The '684, '523, and '555 patents may be mobile, but not easily pulled by a single person. The '555 patent further requires hydraulic fluids. Also, elevated platforms similar to these are described with large square platforms, which create blind spots for hunters.
Another important concern for hunters, especially bow hunters, is the location of the elevated platform. For example, bow hunters generally require a more exact shooting lane. However, prior art elevated stands are generally limited to either supported stands for use with an upright, or free-standing units, or the stand is not portable enough for a hunter to move it even a few feet. Using prior art platforms, an observer, whether a hunter, photographer, or a nature lover, is limited in where the elevated platform is located.
It is therefore desirable to provide an elevated platform that is adapted to different settings, such that it does not require a tree or require a large open space.
It is further desirable to provide an elevated platform that may be pulled or moved by a single person on foot.
It is further desirable to provide an elevated platform that an observer may ascend or descend without fear of a foot slipping.
It is further desirable to provide an elevated platform that provides a large field of vision free from blind spots.
It is further desirable to provide an elevated platform that is easily assembled or disassembled. It is further desirable to provide an elevated that may be easily configured to work well in a particular situation or setting
It is further desirable to provide an elevated platform that permits movement of the observer without fear of falling from the platform.
It is further desirable to provide an elevated platform that is comfortable for the observer.
It is further desirable to provide an elevated platform that is easily converted from one configuration to another.